<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ewigkeit by bi_habibi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400520">ewigkeit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_habibi/pseuds/bi_habibi'>bi_habibi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Sokka has trauma too, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, i just love them so much, they're two idiots in love your honor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:01:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_habibi/pseuds/bi_habibi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fire Lord’s hands were soft and warm, Sokka took a deep breath, calming himself.</p><p>“We were just kids, Sokka. We’re still kids. We went through a lot. You went through a lot. It’s okay to not be okay,” Zuko whispered.</p><p>Sokka just nodded in response. Zuko pulled Sokka into another hug, lifting the boy into his lap.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bato/Hakoda (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Suki/Ty Lee (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>357</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ewigkeit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ewigkeit (german): forever</p><p>you can follow me on tumblr @kahtara!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of metal on metal screeched into the open air. His grip on the hilt of the sword tightened, as he and Toph slid down the side of a Fire Nation airship. The sword hit a snag and they fell onto a platform. Or well, he did. Toph slid between the crescent shaped spike at the end and Sokka gripped her hand with all his might, his arm hissed in pain from the strain. His leg was twisted and it felt like someone had lit it on fire.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He let out a scream, “<em> My leg! </em>”</p><p> </p><p>He let out a hiss and then took a deep breath, “Hold on Toph!”</p><p> </p><p>“Aye aye captain!” a terrified voice said from below him.</p><p> </p><p>The sword clattered at his feet. The wind blowing through threatened to push the sword off the edge. Two Fire Nation soldiers came out onto the platforms next to them. Sokka took a deep breath, kicking his leg up. The sword came flying towards him, he managed to catch it and threw it with precision at one of the soldiers. The sword sliced through the platform and the man fell. Sokka watched as it fell and disappeared. Sokka made a grab for his boomerang and swung, hitting the soldier on his left. </p><p> </p><p>He could feel Toph slipping out of his grip. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> No, no, no, no, no </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I...I don’t think boomerang is coming back, Toph,” Sokka said, his eyes beginning to sting. </p><p> </p><p>Toph slipped out of his grasp. He could hear her wails as she plummeted towards the earth.</p><hr/><p>Sokka woke up screaming. His leg felt tight and cramped. He tossed off the covers, breathing heavily. Hakoda came bursting into his room, Bato right behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“Sokka, are you alright?” Hakoda asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, dad, I’m fine,” Sokka muttered, taking shaky breaths.</p><p> </p><p>Hakoda approached him and sat down on the edge of his bed, tucking his hair behind his ear. Sokka let out a sigh through his nose.</p><p> </p><p>“You can talk about it,” Hakoda murmured, “I’m here for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Sokka just nodded. Hakoda let out a small sigh and got up, walking out of the room. Bato placed his arm around the shorter man’s shoulders, comforting him.</p><p> </p><p>“He’ll be alright,” Sokka heard Bato say, “Just give him some time.”</p><p> </p><p>Sokka wanted to laugh at that statement, time has passed, it’s been three years since the end of the war. He wasn’t the fifteen year old on that airship anymore, he was a warrior of the Southern Water Tribe. Sokka laid back down and stared at the ceiling. The bitter cold of the Southern Water Tribe never bothered Sokka, but he felt the cold nipping at his bones and in his chest. He shivered and pulled the covers back over him, curling into a ball to gain some warmth. He closed his eyes and willed for sleep to come and take him away.</p><p> </p><p>It never did.</p><hr/><p>The sun rose with an unusual harshness. The streams of light reflected off the white walls of the snow covered buildings, blinding Sokka’s room. Sokka shielded his eyes from the sun as he hauled himself out of the bed. He pulled on his warmer clothes, he knew today would be chilly. He brushed through his hair, which now reached to his collarbone, before pulling it back into a wolftail. He glanced at himself in the mirror. He no longer looked like the boy from the war who travelled the world with the Avatar. He had grown into his height, solid muscles covering his arms and legs, his jawline sharper and defined. His eyes? Tired, encased with dark circles, his face devoid. Sokka gave a hollow chuckle. He looked like a wreck. </p><p> </p><p>He shoved the door to his room open and headed outside to find his father. He shuddered as the cold breeze hit his face. He pulled his jacket around him tighter and rubbed his gloved hands. Hakoda was chatting with Auntie Ashuna, Sokka walked over to them, trying to ignore the dull pain coursing through his leg. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey Auntie,” Sokka said.</p><p> </p><p>Ashuna beamed at him, “Good morning Sokka! Would you like some seal jerky?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, no, thank you,” Sokka mumbled, waving off the clump of jerky in the woman’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>Hakoda raised an eyebrow at him, but said nothing. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, I don’t want to keep you from your duties boys, have a lovely day!” Auntie Ashuna said, pushing her cart away, waving.</p><p> </p><p>Sokka waved back and Hakoda tossed his arm around his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“You sure you’re alright, son? You’re not one to turn down food.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m <em> fine </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Hakoda pursed his lips, eyeing Sokka carefully. Sokka looked anywhere else, but at his father.</p><p> </p><p>“Fire Lord Zuko is arriving tomorrow,” Hakoda said, offhandedly.</p><p> </p><p>Sokka whipped his head around and stared at his father, gaping. Hakoda let out a little chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“He wanted to surprise you,” Hakoda said, “But you’ve been down recently, so I thought this would cheer you up.”</p><p> </p><p>Sokka thought he was going to cry, he hadn’t seen Zuko in a few months. He hadn’t seen most of his friends in a few months. He hated to admit it, he was lonely. He missed his friends, dearly. </p><hr/><p>Sokka was bouncing on the balls of his feet with excitement. The docks were bustling with people delivering and trading, but Sokka ignored all the noise and people, staring intently at the Fire Nation ship that had just docked. Some of the Water Tribe men helped lower the plank. Zuko was standing on the ship, flanked by two Kyoshi Warriors.</p><p> </p><p>“Suki!” Sokka yelled.</p><p> </p><p>Suki dashed off the ship and pulled Sokka into a tight hug, he let out a laugh as Suki lifted him off the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“Sokka! It’s been too long!” Ty Lee said, as she bounced over to him, standing on her tiptoes to mess with his wolftail after Suki set him down.</p><p> </p><p>Suki released him from the hug when Zuko cleared his throat. Sokka beamed at him and Zuko gave him an equally idiotic grin. Sokka threw his arms around Zuko’s neck pulling him into a tight hug.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s been too long,” Sokka said.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko returned the hug, placing his hands on Sokka’s back, “Yeah, it has.”</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon, I’ll show you around!” Sokka said.</p><p> </p><p>Sokka spent the next few hours babbling on and on about the projects he was working on with his dad to continue rebuilding the Southern Water Tribe. He showed the three of them all of his favorite spots in the Tribe, talking about how things had changed and pointed out the places him and Katara used to play as kids. They ended up back in Sokka’s room, Suki and Ty Lee had gone to a small restaurant near by, claiming they were hungry. Zuko was sitting on Sokka’s bed, while Sokka sat on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“How have you been?” Zuko asked.</p><p> </p><p>Sokka shrugged, “I’m alright, been working a lot.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can see that, you don’t look like you’ve slept.”</p><p> </p><p>Sokka snorted, “It’s fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s not.”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko said it with such seriousness, Sokka looked up in surprise. Zuko was staring right at him, Sokka felt like he was staring through him. Those gold eyes pierced into Sokka’s heart and he felt his face grow warm despite the bitter cold. Sokka tore his gaze away from the other man.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine, Zuko.”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko scoffed, and probably rolled his eyes, “Bullshit, I know your leg has been bothering you.”</p><p> </p><p>“H-How?”</p><p> </p><p>“You lean.”</p><p> </p><p>Sokka opened his mouth to argue, but no words came out.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s alright, sometimes my chest bothers me.”</p><p> </p><p>Sokka sighed, “I hate it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know.”</p><p> </p><p>“I feel...weak. It’s been <em> three fucking years! </em> But my leg still hurts! I still have nightmares! It’s over! The war is <em> over </em>.” Sokka started.</p><p> </p><p>He paused and took a shaky breath, there was stinging behind his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“So, why does it feel like it’s not over?” </p><p> </p><p>His voice cracked and the tears started. Zuko joined him on the floor, pulling him into a hug. He buried his face into Zuko’s chest and cried. Zuko said nothing, words of comfort weren’t his strong suit. He just held the Water Tribe boy as he sobbed helplessly into his chest. Zuko rubbed his back, humming a Fire Nation lullaby softly. Eventually, Sokka pulled away and wiped his eyes with his sleeve. Zuko cupped Sokka’s face in his hands. The Fire Lord’s hands were soft and warm, Sokka took a deep breath, calming himself.</p><p> </p><p>“We were just kids, Sokka. We’re still kids. We went through a lot. <em> You </em> went through a lot. It’s okay to not be okay,” Zuko whispered.</p><p>Sokka just nodded in response. Zuko pulled Sokka into another hug, lifting the boy into his lap. Sokka rested his head on Zuko’s chest, Zuko pulled Sokka’s wolftail out and ran his fingers through his hair, it was calming. Sokka could feel his eyelids growing heavy. He blinked, forcing himself to stay awake. Zuko started humming the lullaby again and Sokka was out.</p><hr/><p>Sokka woke up in his bed, tucked in carefully. He could hear chatter in the kitchen. He pushed the covers off himself and groggily made his way to the source of the noise. Suki, Ty Lee, and Zuko were sitting with Hakoda and Bato, chatting at the table and drinking tea. The conversation stopped when he walked in.</p><p> </p><p>“Have a nice nap?” Suki teased.</p><p> </p><p>Sokka felt his face flush, “Yeah, actually.”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded, “Good.”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko wordlessly offered him some tea, Sokka took the cup and sat down at the table.</p><p> </p><p>“Suki was just telling us about Kei Ran,” Hakoda said.</p><p> </p><p>“Who’s Kei Ran?” Sokka asked.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko shifted uncomfortably next to him, Suki and Ty Lee exchanged knowing glances.</p><p> </p><p>“Zuko...didn’t tell you?” Ty Lee asked, carefully.</p><p> </p><p>Sokka turned to Zuko, frowning, “No.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kei Ran <em> used </em> to be Zuko’s Minister of Education,” Suki said.</p><p> </p><p>“Used to?” Sokka asked, his eyes not leaving Zuko, who was conveniently avoiding his gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, used to. Until he hired an assassin to attempt to take Zuko out for trying to change the curriculum in Fire Nation schools to be inclusive,” Suki said, casually.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Hired an assassin?! </em>” Sokka yelled, eyes wide.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko flinched under Sokka’s gaze. Hakoda and Bato exchanged glances with Suki and Ty Lee.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re, uh, gonna give you two a minute,” Bato said, awkwardly.</p><p> </p><p>The four of them rose and exited the house. Sokka was still staring at Zuko, who finally met his gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“When did this happen, Zuko?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Two weeks ago.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve written me a letter since then!”</p><p> </p><p>“It didn’t feel like something to put in a letter. Like, hey nearly got killed, see you soon? Nothing even happened, Suki and Ty Lee got to him first. And...I didn’t want you to worry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t want me to <em> worry?! </em> Zuko, I worry about you every damn day! You’re my friend, I’m always worried about you, because I <em> care </em> about you!”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko sighed and rubbed his temples, “I’m sorry, okay? I wanted to tell you sooner, but you needed me.”</p><p> </p><p>“And now <em> you </em> need <em> me </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko looked at Sokka, Sokka lunged forward and pulled his friend into a tight hug. He was shaking, his best friend had an assassination attempt and he had been crying over his leg. Zuko rested his hands on Sokka’s back again and pressed his face into the crook of Sokka’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>They pulled apart, Zuko was giving him a goofy smile.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Sokka asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing, it’s nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Spill it.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s...just cute when you’re so worried,” Zuko muttered, a blush forming on his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>Sokka felt a blush forming on his own cheeks, Zuko had just called him cute.</p><p> </p><p>“Cute?” Sokka repeated.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, cute.”</p><p> </p><p>Sokka cupped Zuko’s face in his hands this time. Zuko froze.</p><p> </p><p>“You think I’m cute?” Sokka asked.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko’s blush deepened, “Yeah, I do.”</p><p> </p><p>Sokka chuckled, “You tell me about an <em> assassination attempt </em> and then call me <em> cute </em>. You’re such a dork, an annoying dork.”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko just offered a cheeky smile. They locked eyes and Sokka felt his heart leap into his throat. Sokka leaned forward, creating a small space between their faces. Zuko’s breath was warm against Sokka’s cheeks. Sokka took a deep breath before closing the gap, pressing his lips against Zuko’s.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko’s lips were soft and warm. Zuko’s fingers curled around the back of Sokka’s tunic. Sokka pulled away a moment later. Zuko’s face was <em> red </em>, with the sappiest smile Sokka’s ever seen.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re in this together, okay? You and me. We’ll work through all of our shit, <em> together </em>,” Sokka said, softly.</p><p> </p><p>“For how long?” Zuko asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Forever, if we have to.” Sokka replied.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko leaned in to kiss him again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>